Karaoke, Inuyasha Style!
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: basically what the title says. first chapter is Kouga and Naraku singing 'Ugly girl! Kouga singing as Ken, Naraku as Barbie! please review for the song/charecter/s you want up next!
1. Ugly Girl, Kouga and Naraku

**K.L.K- okay, this is for SukiraOfTheLight, who thought my Sesshoumaru 'I'm Too Sexy' one was HILARIOUS. I'll probably be continuing that, by the way. I'll probably continue THIS as well!**

**Naraku- oh. dear. god. WHY ME?!**

**K.L.K- well, you're hot and all Nara-kun, but what the reviewer wants, they get.**

**Naraku- damn.**

**K.L.K- sucks to be you.**

**Inuyasha- yup.**

**K.L.K- I'm gonna make Ken... Kouga. sorry, but still. I think this'll be GOOD.**

**Kouga- WHY ME!?**

**K.L.K- it's a crack pairing. don't worry about it. besides, you're just singing!**

**Kouga- phew. okay!**

**Naraku- K.L.K doesn't own us, or 'Ugly Girl', a parody by Wierd Al Yankovic. T-T**

**K.L.K- WIERD AL RULEZ!! XD and DON'T ask me how the heck they aren't killing each other. I don't know. read, and you'll find out! **

* * *

Kouga whirlwinded up to Naraku, but wasn't here to fight, oh no. they were all there with the whole bunch of the Inutaichi to sing... dun dun DUUUUN!!

the dreaded karaoke party. everyone had to sing, INCLUDING people who didn't want to. they all came in thier regular outfits, so whatever. it was just a little get-together they all needed. they had a truce until a week after this, so yep. no killing of others.

Kagome had given them a choice of songs, and they HAD to sing at least one once. Kouga somehow got paired up with Naraku, so he chose the song, 'Ugly Girl', by someone named Wierd Al Yankovic. they had all listened to it before, and he thought it would be funny.

Naraku said he didn't care, so he told him the song, and he would be singing Barbie's part. oh, joy. he didn't give a crap, so he nodded.

they were first up.

"Okay, this is Kouga and Naraku, singing 'Ugly Girl', a parody by Wierd Al Yankovic!" the Miko announced, then sho got of the makeshift stage they had made, and the two got on as the others laughed and such. they looked at the strange things called 't.v's, and the lyrics appeared. they knew the song already though.

_"Wanna go for a ride?"_ Kouga started.

_"Sure, Ken!"_ Naraku replied.

_"Well, Forget it!"_ and the car sound sounded. everyone was having a great time.

_"I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl. sad I have it, I should bag it! Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair, I'm a relation to frankenstein's creation!"_ the hanyou sang out as he made a move that emphasized what frankenstein would walk like.

_"you're so ugly you disgust me."_ the youkai onstage sang out. now he was glad he had come up to sing.

_"I'm a bland, homely girl, all alone in the world, flat as a board, thin and lanky."_ Naraku sang out.

everyone was having fun. Kagome and everyone was laughing, except the two onstage werre focused on finishing the song first. sing first, laugh thier asses off later.

_"you're a dog, get a troll, were you hit, by a train? won't go near you 'cause your breath is stanky!"_ Kouga waved his hand in front of his nose to emphasize it.

_"don't get touched! I'm afraid 'cause guys say I'm an eyesore! boo hoo! I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl, that I have it, I should bag it! Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair! I'm a relation to Frankenstiens creation!"_ they were now moving all around he stage.

_"You're so ugly, you disgust me!"_ he said, winking.

_"Boo hoo, hoo yeah. oh! let's go out and have some fun!"_ Naraku sang out.

_"I'm sorry, but you're too damn ugly!"_ Kouga shook his head.

_"oh, Screw you, Ken!"_ Naraku finished off, mock-glaring and shaking his fist. as soon as the music ended, they all burst into peals of laughter.

after that, they all got off the stage.

"okay, next is..." Kagome started.

* * *

**K.L.K- nyanya! :P now you have ot review to pick out who I should do next! you can pick one person, two people, or maybe three. O! and don't for get the song!**

**Kouga- HAHAHAHA!!**

**Naraku- ya know, that was actually fun!**

**K.L.K- I told ya so!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Girlfriend, Kagome and Kikiyo

**K.L.K- okay, this chappie dedicated to SukiraOfTheLight, and 0mohni0! thanks to 0mohni0, I got started on songfics! YAYEE!!**

**Sesshoumaru- who is it this time?**

**K.L.K-(evil grin) Kagome and Kikiyo. sorry, SukiraOfTheLight. no cat fights... yet.**

**Kikiyo/Kagome- I have to sing with her!?**

**K.L.K- yuppers. what the reviewer wants, they get.**

**Kikiyo/Kagome- DX AUGH!**

**K.L.K- XD heh...**

**Naraku- we can sing more than once, just to let you know!**

**K.L.K- yup. anywho, 0mohni0 will get the next chapter! two reviewers wanted this song, so here it is!! I don't own the song, nor the charecters!**

* * *

Kagome read the list she had made and internally groaned. 'why ME!?' she thought. anyway, she cleared her throat and continued. "the next people up are Myself and Kikiyo, Singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. the person who signed us up... correction, people who signed us up were Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru."

the three grinned, even Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Kikiyo got up onstage and looked at each other. great, a incarnatuion and recarnation singing together. what fun.

Shippo put in the CD like Kagome had taught him to, and pushed the button till it got to the correct track. the music started soon after that.

_"Hey hey, you you! I don't like your girlfriend!"_ Kikiyo started out.

_"no way, no way! I think you need a new one!"_ Kagome sang.

_"hey hey, you you! I could be your girlfriend!"_ they both sang together.

_"hey hey, you you! I know that you like me!"_ the undead of the two sang out.

_"no way, no way! You know it's not a secret!"_ the alive one sang as she playfully wagged her finger in a 'nonono' position in front of her.

_"hey hey, you you! I want to be your girlfriend!"_ they sang together again.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru looked in awe as they were singing so well and not fighting at all. Sango and Miroku were singing along.

_"you're so fine i want you mine, you're so delicious."_ Kagome sang as they both winked to the three, making them blush.

_"I think about you all the time you're so addictive."_ Kikiyo sang as they struck sassy poses that were the mirror of each other.

_"Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?"_ the recarnate of the two sang as she gave a saucy smile.

_"alright, alright, alright."_ the incarnation echoed, with the same saucy smile.

"_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,"_ Kagome started.

_"and hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin' princess."_ Kikiyo sang out.

_"I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right."_ they sang together.

_"I'm right, I'm right, I'm right."_ Kikiyo hurredly echoed.

_"She's like, so whatever. you could do, so much better."_ Kagome put her hand on her hip.

_"I think we should get together now..."_ they both sang. _"and that's what they're talkin about!"_ they both stomped and threw thier fist up on the beat.

_"hey hey, you you! I don't like your girlfriend!"_ Kagome sang, and pointed to the three.

_"no way, no way! I think you need a new one!"_ Kikiyo shook her finger at the small-ish audience.

_"hey hey, you you! I could be your girlfriend!"_ they both sang as they tapped thier feet.

_"hey hey, you you! I know that you like me! no way, no way, you know it's not a secret! hey hey, you you! I want to be your girlfriend!"_ Kagome sang, as she and her incarnation shook thier heads to the side as they sang the 'no way, no way'.

_"I can see the way, see the way you look at me! and even when you look away I know you still think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again!"_ they both sang.

_"again and again, again, again."_ Kikiyo sang as she echoed.

_"so come over here, and tell me what I want to hear,"_ Kagome started.

_"better yet make your girlfriend Dissapear!"_ they both sang the word 'dissapear', while Kikiyo had started it out.

_"I don't wanna ever hear you say her name ever again!"_ the alive Miko sang out.

_"ever again, again, again."_ the undead one echoed.

_"she's like, so whatever. you could do so much better. I think we should get together now... and that's what everyone's talking about!"_ they both sang the last verse, while the current Shikon Miko sang the first bit.

_"hey hey, you you! I don't like you girlfriend! no way, no way! I think you need a new one! hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend!"_ Kikiyo sang.

_"hey hey, you you! I know that you like me! no way, no way, no it's not a secret! hey hey, you you! I want to be your girlfriend!"_ Kagome sang.

_"In a second you'l lbe wrapped around my finger! 'cause i can, 'cause I can do it better! there's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking!"_ they both sang, and noded to each other so they knew they would sing the next one as well.

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better! there's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking!"_ they both sang again, and Kikiyo pointed to Kagome.

_"hey hey, you you! I don't like your girlfriend! no way, no way! I think you need a new one! hey hey, you you! I could be your girlfriend!"_ she pointed to Kikiyo.

all of them were singing along now. Naraku and the rest of the males were thinking, 'WOAH!'

_"no way, no way!"_ Kikiyo echoed, then sang_," hey hey, you you! I knoiw that you like me! no way, no way! you know it's knot a secret! hey hey, you you! I want to be your girlfriend!"_

_"hey hey, you you! I don't like your girlfriend!"_ Kagome sang. _"no way!"_

_"no way, no way! I think you need a new one!"_ Kikiyo sang. _"hey!"_

_"hey hey, you you! I could be your girlfriend!"_ they both sang. _"no way!"_

_"hey hey, you you! Iknow that you like me!"_ Kikiyo sang again. _"no way!"_

_"no way, no way, you know it's not a secret!"_ Kagome sang. _"hey!"_

_"hey hey, you you! I want to be your girlfriend!"_ they both sang. _"no way!"_

they waited till the song got to the part a the end, and stomped and they raised and swung thier fist. _"hey hey!"_ and struck a sassy pose once more.

everyone cheered, and Kikiyo got off the stage.

"hope ya liked that, fella's." Kagome said to the three, who did look quite pleased with themselves.

" okay, next is..."

* * *

**K.L.K- DAMN! that was one long-ass song! anyway, I took a bit to make sure I got everything right.**

**Kikiyo- that wasn't bad...**

**Kagome- nope.**

**K.L.K- see? singing IS fun! anyway, do the reviewers think I should have to get up there and sing, too? if so, review and say so. anyway, I'll write the next chapter soon!**

**REVIEEEEEEEW!! XD**


	3. Shut Up, Inuyasha and Kagome

**K.L.K- here's the next chappie, of Karaoke, Inuyasha Style! thanks to 0mohni0!**

**Inuyasha- who is it THIS time?**

**K.L.K- you and Kagome sining 'Shut up' by Simple plan.**

**Kagome- oh. JOY. T-T**

**Inuyasha- WHAT!?**

**K.L.K- you know what the reviewer wants, the reviewer GETS.**

**Sesshoumaru- hn. well, you just posted the other one!**

**K.L.K- yes, I know. but I really like singing, and so I will continue to write this fic, 'kay? I LUV this fic!!**

**Kouga- she doesn't own us, or the song 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan.**

**K.L.K- nope!**

* * *

Kagome read the paper. "ah, something I actually signed up for... okay, Inuyasha and Myself singing 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan." she sighed as she puit the paper down, and Inuyasha grumbled as he hopped up onto the stage and took a microphone.

Miroku put in the music, and made sure it was on the right track, then pushed the play button on the Karaoke machine. he used the duet CD.

"okay, you are singer 2, okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to him, then he nodded. the music started soon after that.

_"There you go, you're always so right, it's all a big show, it's all about you. you think you know what everyone needs, you always take time to criticize me."_ she started out.

_"It seems like everyday I make mistakes I just can't get it right. It's like I'm the one you love to hate but not today."_ Inuyasha sang out._ "So shut up, shut up, shut up"_

_"Don't wanna hear it."_ the Miko sang as she covered her ear, acting like she wasn't listening.

_"Get out, get out, get out."_ the hanyou pointed off the stage.

_"Get out of my way."_ she put her hand up as if she was saying, 'talk to the hand'.

_"Step up, step up, step up."_ he sang as he read the words from the screen.

_"You'll never stop me. nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down."_ she sang as she smiled."_There you go you never ask why It's all a big lie whatever you do you think you're special but I know, and I know And I know, and we know that you're not you're always there to point out my mistakes and shove them in my face."_

_"It's like I'm the one you love to hate but not today,"_ he sang out, getting the meaning of the song. _"So shut up, shut up, shut up."_

_"Don't wanna hear it"_ she sang, turning her head the other way.

_"Get out, get out, get out."_ Inuyasha sang, pointing to off the stage.

_"Get out of my way."_ Kagome sang as she made a sweeping motion with her hand.

_"Step up, step up, step up."_ he said as he took a few steps.

_"You'll never stop me."_ she sang as she shook her head. _"Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down is gonna bring me down!"_

_"Will never bring me down"_ he echoed.

_"Don't tell me who I should be and don't try to tell me what's right for me don't tell me what I should do I don't wanna waste my time i'll watch you fade away."_ the Miko sang, shaking her finger in a 'nonono' pattern at him. he gulped as he realized what she was singing was true.

_"So shut up, shut up, shut up."_ he sang.

_"don't wanna hear it!"_ she sang, closing her eyes and turning the other way.

_"Get out, get out, get out."_ he continued.

_"Get out of my way!"_ she sang, turning around.

_"Step up, step up, step up."_ he said, stepping next to her.

_"You'll never stop me!"_ Kagome sang out. _"Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down!"_

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up."_ he sang as he looked at her.

_"don't wanna hear it."_ she put her heart into it.

_"Get out, get out, get out."_ he sang.

_"Get out of my way."_ she sang back.

_"Step up, step up, step up."_ he sang to her.

_"You'll never stop me."_ she sang, and he immediately knew that was true. _"Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down!"_

they both went back to thier original positions.

_"Bring me down."_ she sang.

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up."_ he sang.

_"Won't bring me down."_ Kagome sang out.

_"shut up shut up shut up."_ the hanyou sang.

_"Bring me down."_ the miko shook her head.

_"shut up, shut up, shut up."_ he sang again.

_"Won't bring me down."_ she grinned. _"Shut up, shut up, shut up."_ she finished.

the others cheered, and Inuyasha hopped off the stage, going to stand back with Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"okay, the next is..." she looked at the paper she had picked up.

* * *

**K.L.K- wow. the perfect song for them! can we all give kaggie a break, though? she's sang two times in a row, and is the announcer. she's probably winded by now...**

**Kagome-(gasping for air) y-yeah. (passes out)**

**Inuyasha- woah.**

**K.L.K- and I apoligize if I should have mentioned something in the song, but I haven't heard this one... I think... I dunno. well, who's up next? put it in your review!**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Untouched, Rin and Shippo

**K.L.K- wow. fourth chappie in a day. has anyone gotten killed by the sky falling yet? XD**

**Kagome- okay... XD**

**Inuyasha- XD LOL!!**

**Kouga- O.O eh?**

**K.L.K- XD anyway, give props to sesshoumaruslittlesister, for giving me TWO ideas! Arigatou! the chappie, and the next one, are dedicated to Her!**

**Sesshoumaru- who is it this time?**

**K.L.K- Rin and Shippo, Singing 'Untouched' by the Veronicas. I decided to give Kagome a break.**

**Rin- yay! Rin gets to sing!!**

**Shippo- YAY!**

**K.L.K- awww... so KAWAII!! anyway...**

**Inuyasha- she does not own us, nor the song.**

**K.L.K- thank you, Inuyasha. I also changed the lyrics a bit. I can't have the two little ones cussing, now can I? well, I could. but I won't. Seshoumaru and Kagome would KILL me. anyway, I don't know the song, so sorry if something seems off.**

* * *

Kagome looked at the paper. "okay, next up is Shippo and Rin singing 'Untouched' by the Veronicas." she handed the mics to them, and pointed them to the screen.

they both stood there, and the Miko pushed the button to start the music. she had made sure to put in the kid-friendly version, so no cussing.

_"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah lalalalalalalala"_ the little girl started out.

_"lalalalalalalala I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want don't stop"_ the little boy on the stage sang.

_"Give me give me give me what you got got 'cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more don't even talk about the consequence."_the ningen onna onstage sung as she danced a bit to the music.

_"'cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me and I don't give a dang what they say, what they think think"_the kitsune kit sang out.

_"'cause you're the only one who's on my mind I'll never ever let you leave me I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye."_Rin sang out.

_"bye bye bye."_Shippo echoed. _"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you it's not enough to say that I miss you."_ he sang.

_"I feel so untouched right now need you so much somehow I can't forget you i've gone crazy from the moment I met you."_ she sang out.

_"Untouched and I need you so much!"_ they both sang, going to the beat of the song, danced a bit.

_"See you, breathe you, I want to be you alalalala alalalala."_ the youkai sang.

_"You can take take take take take time time to live live the way you gotta gotta live your life give me give me give me all of you you don't be scared."_ she sang out, shaking her small head at the end of the verse.

_"I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right 'cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind."_ he sang as he nodded to her.

_"And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today you've still got me to hold you up up and I will never let you down."_ she sang.

_"down."_ he echoed again. _"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you it's not enough to say that I miss you."_he smiled at the small-ish audience.

_"I feel so untouched right now need you so much somehow I can't forget you i've gone crazy from the moment I met you."_Rin sang as she waved to Sesshoumaru.

_"Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched alalalala alalalala, Untouched alalalala alalalala."_they both sang as they smiled to thier adoptive parents, Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

'damn, they have good voices!' everyone thought.

_"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you it's not enough to say that I miss you."_Shippo sang.

_"I feel so untouched right now need you so much somehow I can't forget you i've gone crazy from the moment I met you."_ Rin sang as she smiled warmly.

_"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you it's not enough to say that I miss you."_ he sang once more.

_"I feel so untouched right now need you so much somehow I can't forget you i've gone crazy from the moment I met you."_ she sang for the last time.

_"Untouched, untouched, untouched."_ they finished off as the music dwindled.

"very good, Shippo, Rin! well, the next song is..."

* * *

**K.L.K- really. I have no recollection of that song.**

**Sesshoumaru- me niether.**

**K.L.K- oh well, as long as the reviewers are happy, I'm happy.**

**Inuyasha- good. you're scary when you're angry.**

**K.L.K- (ignoring him...) well, do you guys think I should have to come in there and sing too? really. oh, and give me ideas for a few more chapters, if you would like.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**K.L.K- oh, kami! sounds like a broken record! XD**


	5. Never Too Late, Sesshoumaru and Kagome

**K.L.K- okay, slight change of plans. this chappie will be dedicated to sesshoumaruslittlesister. I was going to put the chappie that will be after this one in this slot, but I changed my mind. Gomen. I just rambled there... XD anyway, fifth chappie in a day. SWEET.**

**Shippo- who is it now?**

**K.L.K- well, it's Sesshoumaru and Kagome singing 'Never Too Late', by Three Days Grace.**

**Kagome- YAYS! well, at least I got to take a break.**

**Sesshoumaru- oh, what fun.**

**K.L.K- well, I LUV THIS SONG! so...um...well, I actually know this one.**

**Rin- K.L.K doesn't own Rin or the others, and she doesn't own the song.**

**K.L.K- thank you, Rin!**

* * *

"okay, is me and Sesshoumaru, singing 'Never Too Late', by Three Days Grace." she announced, then the Taiyoukai got up on the stage, as Sango found the CD and put it in, then found the correct track and hit play.

_"This world will never be what I expected and if I don't belong who would have guessed it?"_ Kagome started out, and nodded to the person she was singing with.

_"I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late."_ Sesshoumaru sang, finishing off the last verse.

Inuyasha looked on with envy. they seemed to sing well together.

_"Even if I say it'll be alright still I hear you say you want to end your life now and again we try,"_ she sang.

_"To just stay alive. maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late! It's never too late."_ he sang back to her.

_"No one will ever see this side reflected."_ the miko sang.

_"And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it?"_ the Taiyoukai sang right back to her.

_"And I have left alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late! it's never too late."_ she sang as she put her heart into it.

_"Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life."_ he sang as they moved to the music, dancing a bit.

_"Now and again we try to just stay alive maybe we'll turn it all around,"_ she sang as she stomped her foot to the sound of the beats.

_"'Cause it's not too late! it's never too late."_ they sang at the same time.

_"The world we knew won't come back."_ Sesshoumaru sang.

_"The time we've lost can't get back."_ she sang, shaking her head.

_"The life we had won't be ours again."_ they sang together.

_"This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong,"_ Kagome sang.

_"Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life."_ he sang to her.

_"Now and again we try to just stay alive. maybe we'll turn it all around,"_ she sang back to him.

_"'Cause it's not too late! it's never too late."_ they sang together.

_"Maybe we'll turn it all around?"_ he sang to her.

_"'Cause it's not too late! it's never too late."_ she sang, shaking her head.

_"It's never too late."_ he echoed.

_"It's not too late! it's never too late."_ they finished together.

"woah! go, Kagome-chan! you were awesome! you too, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cheered as soon as the song was over.

"thank you, Rin." they said at the same time, then they looked at each other surprised, and each with a faint blush.

Kagome got back up on the stage, and picked up the paper again.

"okay, the next song is..."

* * *

**K.L.K- all in all, a good chappie, even with a bit of Sess/Kag! YAYS!**

**Inuyasha- wow. they're good singers.**

**K.L.K- uh, yeah! sheesh. okay, people! pick who you want to sing, and the song, and I'll put 'em in here!**

**Kagome- yeah!**

**Kouga-REVIEW!! XD**


	6. Buy You A Drink, Miroku and Inuyasha

**K.L.K- hahaha! XD**

**Inuyasha- who is it THIS time?**

**K.L.K- you and Miroku. singing 'Buy You A Drink' by T-pain. requested by inu'sgurl97, who is the Dedicatee for this chappie.**

**Miroku- O.O WTF!?**

**Inuyasha- O.O WTF!?**

**K.L.K- hey! what the reviewer wants, they get!**

**Mir/Inu- fine...(grumbles)**

**Kouga- she doesn't own us, or the song. deal with it.**

**K.L.K- XD I've never heard this, and it's a rap, so I might mess up on some parts... DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

"okay, it's... Inuyasha and Miroku, singing 'Buy You a Drink' by T-pain." she shrugged. great, a rap.

they both stood onstage, and were ready when Kagome pushed play.

they let the intro play, then...

_"Babygirl, whats ya name? lemme talk to ya, lemme buy you a drink."_ Miroku started out.

_"Im T-Pain; you know me. Konvict music, nappy boy; ooh wee."_ Inuyasha rapped.

_"I know the club, close at three. Whats the chances of you rollin with me?"_ the Houshi's eyes were sparkling.

_"Back to the crib, show you how I live. lets get drunk; forget what we did."_ Inuyasha was looking at Kagome like, 'Oh. SHIT. she probably doesn't like it. crap.'

_"Ima buy you a drink, oh, and...Ima take you home with me. I got money in the bank, Shorty what you think bout that?"_ Miroku looked confident.

_"Find me in the gray Cadillac."_ Inuyasha shrugged.

_"We in the bed like, Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh. We in the bed like, Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh."_ the Monk was LOVING this...

_"Talk to me, I talk back. Lets talk money, I talk that. Crunk juice bottles, oakley shades. Shorty got class, oh behave."_ the hanyou rapped, finally getting his groove with the song.

_"Lets get gon, walk it out. Just like that, thats what Im talkin bout. We gon have fun, you gon see. On that patron, you should get like me."_ the purple-eyed houshi rapped.

_"Ima buy you a drink, oh, and.. Ima take you home with me. I got money in the bank, Shorty what you think bout that?"_ the inu-hanyou rapped.

_"Find me in the gray Cadillac."_ Miroku shrugged.

_"We in the bed like, Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh. We in the bed like, Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh."_ Inuyasha rapped, not even getting a blush.

_"Wont you meet me at the bar? Respect big pimpin. Tell me how you feel, Mama, tell you what ya sippin. A certified dime piece, deserve Louie 1-3. One fifty a shot; three for you and three for me."_ the monk continued.

_"m checkin ya body language, I love the conversation. And when ya lick ya lips, I get a tingly sensation. Now we bith bout tipsy, ya say youre in the mood. And all I need is bout an hour; better yet, maybe two."_ Inuyasha winked at the girls, who were laughing.

_"Lemme take you where I live, Ferrari switch gears. When I whisper in your ear, you legs hit the chandelier. Passion fruit and sex all in the atmosphere. Ima let T-Pain sing, so he can make it clear."_ Miroku pointed at Inuyasha.

_"Ima buy you a drink, oh, and.. Ima take you home with me. I got money in the bank, Shorty what you think bout that?"_ the hanyou was rapping really well by now.

_"Find me in the gray Cadillac."_ Miroku shrugged again.

_"We in the bed like, Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh. We in the bed like, Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh."_ Inuyasha rapped. _"Lets get gon, walk it out. Now walk it out, think about it;"_

_"Aww, snap."_ the houshi rapped as he snapped his fingers.

_"Now rock, rock, rock, rock. You can do it all by yourself."_ the hanyou rapped.

_"Lets get gon, walk it out."_ Miroku was having some serious fun.

_"Now walk it out, think about it;"_ Inuyasha was having alot of fun as well.

_"Aww, snap."_ the houshi once again snapped.

_"Now rock, rock, rock, rock. You can do it all by yourself."_ the hanyou acted as if he was rolling dice on the 'rock's.

_"Ima buy you a drink, Oh, and.. Ima take you home with me. I got money in the bank, Shorty what you think bout that?"_ Miroku rapped.

_"Find me in the gray Cadillac."_ Inuyasha shrugged.

_"We in the bed like, Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh. We in the bed like, Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh."_ they both rapped together, then the music ended.

everyone was cheering... mostly laughing, but still cheering. the two got off the stage with grins on thier faces.

"hello, my dear Sango."

"Miroku!"

SLAP!

Kagome looked at them, and shook her head. "he'll never learn... anyway, the next song is..."

* * *

**K.L.K- hehe. first rap. SWEET.**

**Miroku- that was... pretty fun!**

**Inuyasha- yeah, it was!**

**K.L.K- I SO TOLD YA SO. anyways, please review!**

**Kagome- please do!**

**Sesshoumaru- without reviews, this fic wouldn't even exist!**

**K.L.K- nope! so keep reviewing, please! who should be up next? it's your choice, readers!**


	7. Keep Holdin' On, Kagome and Sesshoumaru

**K.L.K- okay, sorry for the delay, everybody! my house... lost power... and I kinda lost the chapeters I was working on for both THIS fic, and my 'Sesshoumaru's Too Sexy fic' also, sorry 0mohni0! DX I was on a roll, and all of a sudden, BLINK! off went my computer!**

**Inuyasha- yeah, she had about half of this chapter done, too.**

**K.L.K- ARGH!! DX (slams head down on desk)**

**Inuyasha-(jumps) woah... I didn't know she was THAT upset!**

**K.L.K- I only like doing things once, I just hate having to try and get them right again.**

**Kouga- ah.**

**K.L.K- yup. well, this goes out to airpeeps! the Dedicatee for this chappie!**

**Kagome- who is it this time?**

**K.L.K- it's you and Sesshoumaru singing 'Keep Holdin' On' be Avril Lavigne. man, I luv her songs!**

**Sesshoumaru- sweet.**

**Kagome- yup.**

**K.L.K- I'm thinking of after the Karaoke ends, of continuing this, and maybe make it Sess/Kag. tell me what you think, readers!**

**Kagome/Sesshoumaru- (blush)**

**Miroku- the lovely Lady K.L.K doesn't own us or the song.**

**K.L.K- thank you, Miroku. still, I won't bear your children.**

**Miroku- damn!**

**K.L.K- (shrugs) well, here's the seventh chappie!**

* * *

"the next person up is... correction, people up are myself and Sesshoumaru, singing 'Keep Holdin' On' by Avril Lavigne." Kagome shrugged, and Sesshoumaru got up onstage as she handed him a microphone.

Inuyasha carefully put in the CD, and made sure it was the right track, before pushing play and going back to where he was standing, where he was currently looking enviously at the two.

_"You're not alone, together we stand."_ Sesshoumaru started out first.

_"I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand."_ Kagome sang.

_"When it gets cold, and it feels like the end,"_he sang.

_"There's no place to go, you know I won't give in,"_ she sang.

_"No I won't give in."_ they both sang, shaking thier heads.

_"Keep holding on."_ the youkai sang.

_"'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_ the Miko sang.

_"Just stay strong."_ the Taiyoukai sang out.

_"'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you."_ she sang.

_"There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do."_ he sang to her.

_"There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on."_ they both sang as they danced a bit to the music. _"'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

_"So far away, I wish you were here."_ she sang to him, putting her free hand over her heart.

_"Before it's too late, this could all disappear."_Sesshoumaru sang, making a sweeping motion.

_"Before the doors close, and it comes to an end,"_ Kagome sang to him.

_"With you by my side I will fight and defend."_ they sang together, as they stood next to each other. _"I'll fight and defend. yeah, yeah."_

_"Keep holding on."_ he sang.

_"'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_ she sang, as she nodded.

_"Just stay strong."_ he sang to her.

_"'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you."_ she sang, and he nodded, knowing this was true.

_"There's nothing you could say,"_ Sesshoumaru shook his head. _"Nothing you could do."_

_"There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on,"_ Kagome sang.

_"'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_ they both sang, oblivious to the envious stare of the Inu-hanyou watching.

_"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny."_ she sang. _" Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_"La da da da, la da da da, la da da da da da da da da."_ he sang.

_"Keep holding on."_ she sang, smiling warmly at him.

_"'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_ he sang, as they both nodded.

_"Keep holding on,"_ the Miko sang_."'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

_"Just stay strong,"_ the Taiyoukai sang. _"'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you."_ she nodded, knowing this was true.

_"There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do! There's no other way when it comes to the truth."_ she sang to him.

_"So keep holding on,"_ they both sang. _"'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

_"Keep holding on, keep holding on."_ he sang to her.

_"There's nothing you could say! Nothing you could do! There's no other way when it comes to the truth."_ Kagome sang to him.

_"So keep holding on."_ Sesshoumaru sang.

_"'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_ they both finished.

He smiled at her once, then got off the stage.

"okay, well, " the Miko was interuppted when Inuyasha made an overly-loud comment to Sesshoumaru.

"would you stop trying to steal my shard detector!" the hanyou in red said heatedly to his elder half-brother.

"Inuyasha." Kagome reminded.

"oh, shit!" he said, eyes wide.

"Oswari." she shrugged.

THUMP!

"okay, next is..." she said over the cursing of Inuyasha.

* * *

**K.L.K- well, here it is, airpeeps. hope ya liked it. well, everybody...**

**Kagome- REVIEW!! XD**

**K.L.K- thanks, Kagome!**

**Kagome- no problem.**


	8. Get Out Alive, Kagome and Miroku

**K.L.K- okay, eigth chappie, WHOOT WHOOT! I've only been writing this for two days, and this is the second day, at about... nine a.m. wow.**

**Kouga- who is it this time?**

**K.L.K- Kagome and Miroku singing 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace.**

**Miroku- sweet.**

**Kagome- kewl! 8D**

**K.L.K- -.-' Kagome, how much sugar...?**

**Kagome- uhm... alot?**

**K.L.K- great, a hyper Miko. DX AHH! ahem, anyway, this chappie is gonna be good... okay, I need to know, If I should continue this after the Karaoke stops... and if so, should I have Sess/Kag, Mir/Kag, or Kag/someone else?**

**Miroku- she doesn't own us, or the song!**

**K.L.K- Arigatou!**

* * *

"okay, it's Myself and Miroku, singing 'Get Out Alive', by Three Days Grace." the Miko finished, and handed the microphone to the Monk when he got on the stage.

Ginta found the CD and put it in, found the correct track, and pushed play.

they let the intro play, then Kagome started. _"No time for goodbye, he said as he faded away."_

_"Don't put your life in someone's hands, their bound to steal it away."_ Miroku sang.

_"Don't hide your mistakes 'cause they'll find you, burn you. Then he said,"_ she sang.

_"If you want to get out alive, run for your life."_ they both sang. _"If you want to get out alive, run for your life."_

_"This is my last time she said as she faded away."_ he sang.

_"It's hard to imagine but one day you'll end up like me."_ she sang.

_"Then she said,"_ he sang.

_"If you want to get out alive, run for your life."_ they were dancing to the music. _"If you want to get out alive, run for your life."_

_"If you want to get out alive,"_ she sang.

_"If you want to get out alive,"_ he echoed.

_"Run for your life._" Kagome sang.

_"Life."_ Miroku echoed.

_"If you want to get out alive,"_ she sang to him.

_"If you want to get out alive,"_ he sang back to her.

_"Run for your life."_ she sang. _"If I stay it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside."_

_"If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side."_ he sang.

_"If you want to get out alive, run for your life."_ she ang.

_"If you want to get out alive, hold on for,"_ they sang together.

_"If you want to get out alive"_ he sang.

_"If you want to get out alive,"_ she echoed. _"Run for your life."_ she sang.

_"If you want to get out alive,"_ he sang.

_"If you want to get out alive,"_ she echoed._ "Hold on for,"_ the Miko sang.

_"If I stay, it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside."_ the Houshi sang.

_"If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side."_ Kagome sang.

_"If I stay, it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside. If I go, if I go,"_ Miroku sang.

_"Burning on the inside, burning on the inside,"_ they sang together. _"Burning on the inside."_ they finished.

she song ended, and everyone clapped. Miroku got off the stage, and Kagome cleared her throat.

"Okay, everyone. the next one is..."

* * *

**K.L.K- YAYEE! Miroku/Kagome! one of my fav. pairings! 8D**

**Kouga- well, anyway,**

**Shippo- REVIEW!! XD**


	9. Baby Got Back, Miroku and Sango

**K.L.K- I AM SOOO FUCKING SORRY! oh, shit... I gotta stop cussing so much, ne? anyway, I've been dealing with some crap... literally. the cats in my house refuse to use a litter box, then I swear they laugh at me when I'm stuck with cleaning up all the shit they leave in the wierdest places...**

**Inuyasha- FINALLY. we're gonna sing again!**

**K.L.K- umm... they've gotten into singing... I had to hide my Karaoke machine once this week already...**

**Kagome- yuppers.**

**Sango- who is going to sing?**

**K.L.K- you and Miroku, 'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mix A Lot, this chappie is dedicated to Diamond369! thnxs for all the rev. you and other reviewers have given me!**

**Sango- was it that one...? oh, DEAR KAMI NOOOOOO!**

**K.L.K- (evil grin) afraid so, Taijyya.**

**Sango- (stares at K.L.K with a pain-promising glare)...I hate you SOO much right now...**

**K.L.K- (cosmo like voice) RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT...(rolls eyes) just now, I'm putting in the motions to it also!**

**Sango- you AREN'T that evil...right? (K.L.K looking pointedly at her)...right? (K.L.K nods head) NOOO!**

**K.L.K- heheheh... XD I luv messing with the charecters... and don't forget, I have something SPECIAL! (insert sparklies of special-ness) planned for the tenth and eleventh chapters! (grins) you'll either hate me and want to throw me down a very deep very dark hole in the floor of the ocean, or luv me and worship the very ground I type upon... somehow, I just don't see either of those happening... XD**

**Miroku- (looks at freaking-out Sango) uhm... she doesn't own us, the song, or anything except her computer... which is being a total arse for some reason whenever she wants to type...**

**K.L.K- DAMN RIGHT! (punches comp)... it still does nothing. my computer is most probably the spawn of Satans electronic horrors... really, some days it even shuts off without warning! DX **

* * *

Kagome had to hold in her laughter, or else she would have been labeled insane, and taken to a mental hospital... if they even HAD one in the fuedal era anyway... and been labeled as a loony. anyway, back to the... funniest thing. it had been signed up by Shippo himself... the little trickster.

"okay, next up is Miroku and Sango, singing 'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mix A Lot." she had to giggle. "and the person who signed them up was Shippo... way to go, Kit!" Shippo cackled semi-evilly... oh, his mother was as big as a trickster as he was!

Sango climbed onto the makeshift stage, Miroku lifting himself up beside her. he almost made it, before his arms slipped from beneath him, and he did a face-plant on the edge of the wood, before sliding off.

**(A/N: XD heheheheh... couldn't resist!)**

the entire place erupted into wild laughter. ah, the monk always knew how to make a good joke, even at his own cost, even if he unconsiously did it.

she turned her worried eyes to the girl who was holding out a microphone, which she took, then whispered. "Kagome... it isn't THAT song, is it?!" she pleaded quietly.

the Higurashi girl grinned. "sorry, Sango." with that, Miroku was on the stage, his violet eyes twinkling mischiveously. he took the microphone he was offered by the Miko, then she hopped off the makeshift stage.

she found the CD, put it in, and then found the track, and painfully slowing her movements to further antagonize her adopted fuedal Sister of the song... anbd then she pushed play, then watched with a slightly manic grin.

_"Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt! It is so big she looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends!"_ Sango started off, scoffing the first part, but adding in motions to the first bit. _"Who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?"_

she nodded, dreading the song. oh, Miroku was going to have a ball with this one... he and she were nodding to the beat.

_"I mean her butt It's just so big I can't believe it's so round It's just out there I mean, it's gross! Look, she's just so black!"_ she finished, then Miroku cut in the last word like he was supposed to.

_"I like big butts and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny!"_ the other guys, minus Shippo of course, nodded along with him, all of them grinning like idiots_."That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, And a round thing in your face...!"_

_"You get sprung!"_ Sango interjected, letting him get a breath of air.

_"Wanna pull up front, 'cuz you notice that butt was stuffed! Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring!" _he needed to breathe, and Sango noted it, and took the next verse.

_"Oh, baby I wanna get with ya, And take your picture!"_ he got his breath of air, and the taijyya caught the look in his eye.

_"My homeboys tried to warn me,"_ Inuyasha and Shippo nodded to that verse... they HAD tried to warn him... _"But with that butt you got,"_ he grinned at the next verse Sango would sing.

_"M-M-M-Me so Horny!"_ she sang out, blushing a shade of tomato red that probably wasn't healthy to have for more than a few hours... DEFINATELY not healthy to have for long...

_"Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin! You say you wanna get in my Benz? Well use me, use me, cuz you ain't that average groupy!"_ the monk rapped, and rubbed his hand on a covered arm of hers.

Sango blushed darker than before at the implication of that. the others just kept on grinning like idiots.

_"I've seen them dancin', The hell with romancin'! She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette!"_ the houshi was grinning like a maniac. oh, BOY he would have to thank Shippo later...

_"I'm tired of magazines, saying flat butt's the only thing!"_ Sango interjected, turning her hips to the side. she was wearing her regular Kimono over her Taijyya outfit, but it made a point.

"HELLZ YEAH!" Kagome shouted from the small-ish crowd. oh, she was SOO flippin' tired of the magazines saying that! Sango had read quite a few also, so understood what the Miko meant.

_"Take the average black man and ask him that, She gotta pack much back, so..."_ Miroku rapped. oh, he was havin' SO much FUN with this!

_"Fellas!"_ Sango rapped out to the crowd.

_"Yeah!"_ all the guys rapped back.

_"Fellas!"_ she rapped again.

_"Yeah!"_ they rapped back.

_"Has your girlfriend got the butt?"_ Miroku rapped for her.

_"Hell yeah!"_ the guys except for Shippo rapped back.

_"Well shake it,"_ the monk onstage rapped.

_"shake it,"_ the guys in the auidiance loved this part of the song.

_"shake it,"_ Miroku winked at Sango, but was met with the sight of her actually shaking her butt!

_"shake it,"_ the guys rapped.

_"shake that healthy butt!"_ the houshi grinned. _"Baby got back!"_ he declared in the song, grinning and KNOWING it was true.

_"(LA face with Oakland booty)"_ the CD played

_"I like'em round and big,"_ Miroku rapped.

_"And when I'm throwin' a gig, I just can't help myself! I'm actin like an animal, Now here's my scandal!"_ Sango rapped, and pointed to Miroku, throwing those watching into fits of laughter.

_"I wanna get you home, and ugh! double-up: ugh! ugh!"_ he rapped, grunting the 'ugh's, and thrust his pelvis out on each one. _"I ain't talkin' bout Playboy,"_ he shook his head. _"Cuz silicone parts were made for toys! I wannem real thick and juicy, So find that juicy double," _he pointed to Sango.

_"Mixalot's in trouble!"_ Sango rapped, and they all laughed a bit at that. _"Beggin' for a piece of that bubble! So I'm lookin' at rock videos, Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes!"_ she walked all silly-like across the stage, then back to her spot.

_"You can have them bimbos, I'll keep my women like Flo Jo!"_ Miroku pointed to Sango.

_"A word to the thick soul sistas,"_ she rapped

_"I wanna get with ya! I won't cuss or hit ya! But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck, Til the break of dawn!"_ Miroku sang.

_"Baby, I got it goin on!" _Sango rapped. _"A lot of pimps won't like this song, 'Cuz them punks like to hit it and quit it!"_

_"But I'd rather stay and play! 'Cuz I'm long and I'm strong, and I'm down to get the friction on!"_ he rapped.

_"So ladies!"_ the taijyya rapped to the audiance, while she trew her fist out at them.

_"yeah!"_ all the ladies in the small crowd rapped back.

_"ladies!"_ she rapped again.

_"yeah!"_ they shouted back.

_"If you wanna role in my Mercedes!"_ the Houshi rapped.

_"yeah!"_ the ladies in the auidiance had to laugh a bit.

_"Then turn around, Stick it out!"_ all the girls turned and stuck it out, even Sango. _"Even white boys got to shout!"_ as if to test it, all the men and boys in the audiance shouted 'OHH!' _"Baby got back!"_ Miroku rapped.

_"(LA face with the Oakland booty)"_ the CD played again. the girls turned back around.

_"Yeah baby, When it comes to females, Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection! 36-24-36, Only if she's 5'3!"_ the monk rapped again, holding his hand level at what was about five three, and Sango blushed.

_"So your girlfriend rolls a Honda! Playin' workout tapes by Fonda! But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda!"_ she rapped.

_"My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon!"_ Miroku rapped as the whip sound played on the CD. _"You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt!"_

_"Some brothers wanna play that hard role, and tell you that the butt need to go! So they toss it, and leave it!"_ she rapped.

_"And I pull up quick to retrieve it!"_ the houshi rapped, stepped forward quickly.

_"So Cosmo says you're fat? Well I ain't down with that!"_ Sango shook her head at this. she had read the magazine, and it HAD said in the poersonality quiz that she and Kagome were fat... they were NOT fat!

_"Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin', and I'm thinkin' bout stickin', To the beanpole dames in the magazines,"_ Miroku rapped.

_"You ain't it Miss Thang!"_ Sango shook her head.

Kikiyo shrunk down noticeably in the crowd when she heard THAT... oh well, no disrespect to her, or anything! she just had always been called beautiful.

_"Give me a sista I can't resist her, Red beans and rice didn't miss her!"_ Miroku rapped.

_"Some knucklehead tried to dis,"_ she rapped.

_"'Cuz his girls were on my list!"_ he rapped, and pointed a thumb to his chest.

_"He had game but he chose to hit 'em,"_ she rapped.

_"And pulled up quick to get with 'em, So ladies if the butt is round, And you wanna triple X throw down!"_ he rapped.

_"Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts!"_ she kicked out at the word, and made a cell-phone symbol out of her hand and put it up to her ear before that.

_"Baby got back!"_ he finished, and they had thrust the sides of thier hips tobounce off each other at the last second of the song.

Kagome broke into laughter, as did everyone else. they all stopped laughing five minutes later, and Sango and Miroku got off the stage.

"hey, Sango, I meant that song..." Miroku said grinning.

"thanks, Miroku... ARGH!"

THUNK!

everyone sweatdropped.

"he just doesn't learn..." Kagome shook her head. she had gotten onstage not too long ago. Sango had hit him with Hirakotsu. "next is..."

* * *

**K.L.K- heheheh... XD I had WAYYYYYY too much fun with this...**

**Sango- (glareiness)**

**Miroku- (drooliness)**

**Everyone else- (laughingess)**

**K.L.K-heheh... XD GO MEEEEEEEE! I finally updated, aren't you so proud? now I know you won't spray me with windex like my friend Ino-Cherry, who I know in person, threatened to do!**

**(K.L.K turns, and there's a whole crowd of pissed readers and being led by Ino-Cherry who supplied them with windex and rolled up newspapers)**

**K.L.K- O.O DAMN!! (starts running away.)**

**Ino-Cherry and readers- CHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGEEEEEE! (chases K.L.K)**

**Shippo- (grabs popcorn) hehe... (watches chase)**

**Inuyasha- PLEASE,**

**Sesshoumaru- REVIEW!**

* * *


End file.
